


Once in a lifetime

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Honeymoons, M/M, after marriage, mainly asanoya hehe, subtle daisuga only, sweet sweet shit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: "...because when they make love, it’s not just the act and the pleasure is what they are doing, but the mutual movement and trust they could prove to one another."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Bonie were talking about this over twitter like, months ago, and we had this idea (mainly hers lmao) about domestic newly-weds asanoya. I apologize that it took a while, but here it is!
> 
> also it's my first time writing smut so heyyyyyyyo.

Around mid-January, probably 23rd, was when they decided to spend the whole day making love. Two days ago after their wedding, Asahi loaded their car with their belongings, with the help of his ever so reliable best friend, best man, and driver to the airport Daichi, for their 4 weeks honeymoon over Okinawa. Yuu said he wanted a nice tan and explore caves and hop islands, Asahi said he could use a tranquil atmosphere, and so they agreed. Suga recommended they go overseas, but the two didn’t want to board a plane overnight, saying _it’s a waste of day_.

Yesterday after they unpacked their belongings and got comfortable with the hotel, they didn’t do that much at all, Yuu let Asahi catch some sleep because he did most, well probably all, the unpacking, while he watched a few games and movies while munching on jars of sweets or boxes of fried chicken. After Asahi woke up, they explored the resort and booked a few restaurants, scheduled boat rides, bought souvenirs for their friends and the list could go on.

Now, at eleven forty-five midnight, was their what, 6th time that day; twice earlier that morning, one after their afternoon nap, one during their Jacuzzi after their dinner, and now this when Yuu said he couldn’t sleep and he’s still horny because his husband make such sexy faces and that he can’t stop touching himself. Most of it are not full on sex though, otherwise Asahi would’ve passed out by the fourth, but it’s probably a thing between married couples; Asahi couldn’t explain it properly, but since their marriage, he could climax then and there, the fastest was probably around two minutes and Yuu just called it unfair and laughed it off. He was worse though, earlier while his _pretty husband_ was giving him a nice head, he said he wanted to ride him then and so he did, but after Asahi had entered him he already came with his full load.

But despite their vigorous activities, they would never just call it sex, because when they make love, it’s not just the act and the pleasure is what they are doing, but the mutual movement and trust they could prove to one another, Yuu thought that he could never submit himself to anyone, that he’d never dream of having to open his legs for another man, nor even share the same bed. He thought of this while Asahi was above him, observed how he clung to his husband, noticed how his gentle giant could treat him so well and make him feel so loved even at their dirtiest nights, that before he became his husband, Asahi had been so patient with him and never saw him as a burden even though he admitted it to himself that he was a handful and he thought, _God_ , he could never ask for anyone else.

It was all what Yuu was thinking about, but Asahi’s mind was drifting to somewhere else.

Asahi will always be the designated Mister Romantic, but right now, or probably whenever they make love, he always thinks about how this person could trust him; that he’s willing to show how weak he is around him, that he is the reason why he is asking for such thing to do, the reason why Yuu is excited, happy, content, sad, broken—

To think that he plays a special role to this person, someone who’s not his relative, not his family, _a complete stranger_ that turned into his whole heart, and how easily this person captured him. So in return, he wants nothing more than to give back, to make him feel special, that he’s the only one that matters to him, and to make him feel _so good it hurt to be without him._

When Yuu’s breathing became choked and erratic, _with impossibly loud whimpers,_ he reached down and squeezed his husband’s lithe cock, thumb pressed against slit as it dripped hot precome. He bit his ear as he thrusted faster, their bed creaking and moist skin slapping hard against one another, then he started stroking Yuu’s shaft, it wasn’t that long when he jerked and tensed, almost screaming Asahi’s name as he shoot his load, Asahi catching his husband's hot sperm in his large hand as he continued to jack him off to completion, slowly reaching down, massaging his balls and coating it with his own cum. 

Yuu's legs shook as Asahi continued to pound into him slowly and moments later after his husband's little whimpers and moans, he climaxed shortly.

It took them a while to recover; even with Yuu's dizziness he still found the heavy weight of his husband's considerably large and warm body above him comforting. 

Asahi kissed his head down to his nape as he waited for Yuu to return back to life, moments like these when the shorter one was quiet was rare so he appreciated every second of it and continued peppering him with kisses.

Yuu giggled, "You're my husband," 

"I could same the same, _Azumane-san_ ," Asahi joined his giggles as he bent down lower to kiss Yuu on the cheek, then to his lips. Yuu's arm came free then he snaked it around Asahi's neck, pulling him closer as they shift positions, Asahi still careful of not pulling out. 

Yuu pulled away to peck his husband's nose, "Wanna do it in the showers next?" 

Asahi almost groaned, Yuu has already recovered from all that within a few seconds. But it was nothing new, really. He just can't get used to his libido, even though they've been together for a very long time. 

"How about tomorrow?" He pouted, earning a pinch on the rib from Yuu, making him yelp. 

"We're going to a buffet tomorrow. I can't be tired if I need to eat like a sumo." His little husband pouted in return. "You're probably tired by the time we get back ‘cuz after that we'll go diving, remember?"

Asahi smiled to himself then kissed him, because he realized yet again that this was real; that a few days ago he got married to this person he loved so much, that he's on a honeymoon with him, that Yuu had accepted him to be his other half, that now they will share the same home, the same dream, and that they are one. 

He pulled back a little, "What time do we leave again?" he said, lips following the skin of Yuu’s sweaty shoulder.

"Ten? Buffet is lunch time and we still need to pack some stuff.” He watched Asahi’s bangs cascade down to his face, tickling his arms. “If you're that tired I'll let you sleep in and wake you up when it's time to get ready. We’ll get back after the buffet right? We’ll just pack then." Yuu grinned as he gave him a thumbs-up. 

And then he thought Nishinoya Yuu gets cuter more and more each day, that he can’t get enough of his huge smile and childish antics, _even though he’s already 29._

He pulled out carefully and rolled Yuu's body towards him, wrapping his legs around his waist, Yuu following by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He pulled their bodies up and walked to the bathroom with Yuu clinging to him like a koala. 

"So strong, my Asahi!" He giggled as his embrace tightened, squirming playfully. They continued to be frisky with one another until they reached tub, Asahi had to be careful because it would be sad if he slipped and one or both of them had to die in their honeymoon because of his clumsiness. 

He turned the warm water on and let it fill the tub, meanwhile, Yuu just watched the water run. 

"Let me ride you this time," He said, biting his bottom lip, almost making a seducing face before he surged forward and kissed his husband. 

When the tub was half full, Yuu dropped down and threw in some milk soap, saying that bubbly baths leaves his skin so soft and smooth, and that it's very sexy. 

"Your skin gets soft but mine doesn’t," Asahi watched Yuu swirl the water around, humming, before he climbed in. 

"You're still sexy to me, old man." Yuu giggled, but he rolled his eyes. He almost wanted to say, _Babe you're only a year younger than me_ but he does not want to get killed tonight.

He sat on the opposite side of the tub, letting the warm water soak his skin as he relaxed.

Not until he felt hands on his chest and remembered that they're not going to relax this night. 

"You like my smooth skin, you can't stop touching me." Yuu purred as he sat on Asahi's thighs. His hands went down and started stroking Asahi, he leaned in further so he could sit on his crotch, pulling his own cock as he wrapped both of his hands around theirs. With that, Asahi's hand went to Yuu's two soft butt cheeks and squeezed them firmly, massaging, and poking at his open hole in the process. Yuu continued to grind against him as he left out soft moans;

"Feels, so good-" he almost whimpered. Asahi sat straight and replaced the hand stroking both of them with his. Yuu followed by lunging in and kissing his husband, his soft tongue sliding across his lip, on the tip of the others tongue, then he pressed forward even more, pushing his tongue as deep as it can inside Asahi's mouth, while he reciprocated his husband's passionate kiss. 

When they're both fully hard, Yuu sat on his lap and reached for the lube behind Asahi. Popping the cap open and poured some onto his fingers, he reached back and lubricated himself. Thank god for silicon based lubes. 

"I'm good," was all Asahi said as they started their last activity- _hopefully._

When morning came, at seven twenty-five, Yuu had to get up because their room service had arrived. The attendant blushed to her fullest when Yuu opened the door only wearing his husband’s shirt, but nonetheless gave him a warm smile and said to call to her if he needs anything else.

While waiting for his hot chocolate to cool, he snuck a glance at his sleeping husband who was sprawled on the bed, one arm dangling down, mid part slightly covered but still has a nice view of his back and thighs.

Yuu smiled to himself because he thought, _I’ll have forever of this._


End file.
